


Because He's All I Ever Knew Of Love

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/ avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Dont forget the smut, F/M, Feelings, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Jerk Tony, Language, Marvel - Freeform, Mentions of Peggy - Freeform, Sad Reader, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony and Bucky fisticuffs, Tony stark / reader - Freeform, avenger fan fiction, bbf bucky, bucky barnes / reader - Freeform, bucky barnes smut, marvel fan fiction, oh yeah, sad Steve, stark vs barnes, steve rogers - Freeform, steve trying to be a friend, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're Tonys 'home away from home.'<br/>after months of being used, could you actually find something meaningful in someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He's All I Ever Knew Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr  
> @the-tormented-writer

He pulled you on top of him, holding your hips tightly, moving you quickly on his length. Curses fell from his lips as you thrusted onto his shaft. You dug your nails into his shoulders, as you continually pushed your self onto him then pulling back.  
With your eyes partiality closed, You saw him eyeing your face as moans fell from your swollen pink lips. 

"You like riding me, don't you sweetheart." He breathed between pants. 

"Like a horse, Tony."

"So you like feeling powerful and in control?"

"Always."  
You sigh, leaning over Tony, biting His bottom lip, making him shutter.

You had started as A SHIELD agent, slowly climbing the ranks, now you were coming in second to Maria Hill. The moment you met the charming and flirtatious Tony Stark, you  
Knew life was about to get real complicated real fast- wether you wanted it to or not. 

First it started as regular meetings, whenever Hill would be involved in a mission, Stark requested you to tag along as well. From there, your presence would be requested at his extravagant parties. Then came the invites to the lab, quickly escalating to an invitation to the bedroom. In fact multiple invitations. Which is where you currently are, fucking Tony for all he's worth. 

"Fuck Y/n, you'll be the death of me" Tony whispered, pulling you roughly to him, sinking his cock deeper into you. This slowed your movements on top of him as he pulled your face toward his, kissing you. 

"You know that's my goal in life " you pulled back, panting with a wink. 

Everything was going great. Except for one small, minuscule, tiny problem...

"Mr. Stark," Friday's voice rang through the bedroom speakers. 

You huffed, rolling your hips on top of Tony's manhood, starting your rhythm back up. Tony hummed in your ear.  
"Fuck, y/n.. Your pussy fits my dick like a glove."

He cleared his throat preparing to respond to the AI.  
"Um, yeah Friday?"  
Tony stuttered, holding your face close to his, watching your mouth, he took in a sharp breath, tracing the outline of your lips.  
"I need you to do that thing...with your tongue -" Tony began.

"Pepper called, sir."  
The AI drones throughout the room. 

Tony gripped your sides moving you off of him, completely. "On your knees, you know what I want" he whispered, Pumping himself in his hand. He put his hand on the back of your ponytail.

"Take a message,"Tony answered dryly. 

Friday started up again.  
"She says, she will be home in an hour." 

Shit. 

Tony pulled you from his cock.  
". Babe-" 

'Here it comes.', you thought, rolling your eyes,  
"Tony, come on." You spoke, wrapping your arms around him, sucking his ear.

He leaned into it, kissing you hard, he breathed into your mouth.  
"Fuck, Y/n, if we keep this up-"

You pulled away from him, getting off the bed and retrieving your clothes.  
"You told me you were going to tell-" . 

"AND I will!" Tony gritted through his teeth, becoming fustraighted. Nowadays, you're all too familiar with it. 

Tony rubbed his head, walking up behind you, taking a calmer tone, he  
caressed and kissed your shoulders.  
"I. Will. Ok? Trust me sweetheart, in due time. Now, get you're pretty little ass back to the tower."

\------------------

Tony kept a room for you open at the tower. He referred to it as, 'your home away from home.' At Least that's what he told everyone else and you didn't stop him. 

Natasha saw you enter first, "hey Y/n, long night? " her eyes followed your movements across the common room, taking a sip of her tea. 

You continued toward the elevators, wanting to rid yourself of Tony's cologne as soon as possible. 

"A little birdie told me you didn't come home last night." She spoke, louder this time, freezing you in your tracks. 

You were almost home free. Almost. 

You spun around on your heel, facing  
Nat. So you got me. I was out with a guy. Ok? "

"One I haven't met? Nah, you're not the type of girl who lets a guy hit it and quit it. So.. Spill." She smiled taking another sip.

God she had no idea. 

"Nat. I'm tired. Please just let me get myself together and we'll talk, ok? Promise." You sighed, trying to keep a good distance between you and her. 

She squinted at you,"FINE. I'm holding you to it, Agent Y/l/n." 

"Awesome." You smirked, turning headed for the elevators. 

"Oh annnd, your boyfriend's looking for you." Nat spoke, sitting at the bar, flipping through a magazine.

You stopped, throwing your head back, letting out a loud groan,"He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"In that case, your 'not boyfriend' is looking for you. He about went crazy on Rogers last night, something about a 'check in'?. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Fuck me" You sighed hanging your head,  
"Alright, thanks Nat."  
You finish exiting before she was compelled to question you any further.

\-----------------

You wiped the condensation from the bathroom mirror, looking at your reflection. "You're better than this, you  
Can't fall in love with Him, " you whispered to yourself, tears rolling down your damp face. 

A hard knock on your door, disturbed your thoughts. You wiped your face, grabbing your robe, heading to the door. 

As you reached for it's knob, it flung open, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR-"

"I know Bucky! I know. "You sighed, attempting to calm your friend.  
"And I'm sorry I didn't check in with you. Something came up and-"  
You moved to close your door.

"Something came up is code for 'spent the night at Starks', isn't it? Again  
Y/n?!" Bucky walked across your floor, taking a seat at the foot of your bed. 

"Shhhhh! Be a little louder next time?! What's gotten into you?" You stuck your hands in your robe, making your way over to the purturbed super soldier, sinking down beside him. 

Bucky had joined the Avengers shortly after you began working with them. After Steve introduced you and requested your assistance to get him reacquainted with the real world, you started falling for him. You refused to let feelings get in the way of your job. You couldn't bring yourself to push him out of your life, so you decided to stay strictly friends. Ofcourse, that was around the time you were already sleeping with Tony, though tried as you might you were unable to hide it from Bucky. Who you swore to secrecy. 

"You know, Tony is a good-"

"Stop. Don't.. Don't do that , again.  
Don't try to sell him to me. You might fall for his charm, if that's what you wanna call it .." 

Bucky sighed hard, wrapping one arm around you, pulling you to him.  
"Y/n, I'm telling You this because you're my girl and I love you, I know.. you're hurting." 

"Bucky please- don't start  
this." A shaky breath escaped your lips, you kept your face turned away from him. 

"He's never going to end it with Pepper. You know that, I know that, hell! Everyone knows it. " Bucky spoke, bringing your heads together. Unaware your robe has begun slipping down ,you felt his breath on your bare shoulder, breaking your skin out in goosebumps. 

Bucky swallowed hard, his breath bearly above a whisper,  
"Seriously Don't waste you're time with Stark, doll face. He doesn't appreciate you and everything you do. There's someone out there for you, that will make sure you never shed a tear again." He carefully took a metal finger and wiped a tear that had rolled  
down your face. 

You shuttered at his cold touch.  
"It's funny, You always say that and yet, where is this guy? " you spoke, sniffing as the water works began.  
"This man that will sweep me off my feet and end this pain in my chest? Bucky, I have tried I mean, really tried forgetting Tony. Until he calls me and I wake up wrapped in his sheets. He just, he makes me feel loved.. Wanted. Is that really so much to ask?" You turned finally facing him. 

Bucky was becoming livid with how little you thought of yourself. This person before him, his friend so beautiful and intelligent. So funny and kind. who helped bring him back from a point of no return, sat before him, torn down, exhausted.

Bucky cringed at your words.  
"You're better than this, ok! I'll bet There a guy out there, right now! Maybe he's too stupid to realize anything at the moment but trust me, Y/n he's there."

You chuckled, wiping your eyes on the edge of your sleeve, you stood up, heading for your closet.  
"Well I'd like to know what he's been doing that's so damn important and where's he been this whole time."  
You spoke over your shoulder. 

Bucky crossed his legs, staring at your retreating form, muttered as you closed the restroom door.  
"He's been here the whole time... Y/n, it's me." 

\-----------------

Steve knocked on Buckys door.  
"Hey Buck, mind if I join you?"

"Yeah come on in." Buck reaponded from his bed. 

"So...I take it you didn't tell Y/n yet? Since you're here and she's gone for the night?" Steve questioned, taking a seat beside Bucky.  
"Which I'm not sure why she just doesn't stay here since Tony gave her a room-"

"I don't want to hear about Tony or that fucking room right now Steve. Just. God I can't ...with her. "  
Bucky hung his head. Steve patted him on the shoulder,  
"I know you're nervous, hell- back when Peggy-" 

"Oh my god Steve! I don't care to hear  
About Peggy." Steves face fell, at Buckys words. Bucky rose from the bed pacing about his room.  
"I'm sorry but Peggy's dead and Y/n is very much alive and I want to tell her, I love her but she's...She's getting fucked on a daily basis by star- SOME asshole that doesn't appreciate her."  
Bucky froze spotting Steve. His face was red, but worse, he noticed how Steve eyes lit up, turning from the floor to him,  
"We're you going to say Stark? As in Tony Stark? What the fuck Buck!? What did she get herself into! What Did you  
get yourself into?!" Steves chest heaved. Bucky stopped, grabbing Steve by the shoulders.  
"Steve, please. Please don't get involved."  
Buckys eyes widened, unable to believe after all this time he's betrayed your trust and told the one thing, the only thing you had trusted him with. 

"How can you sit here while he takes advantage of her like that?"

"I don't think she sees it that way, she wants it. She's falling for him Steve. I don't have a shot. Just today she was sayin' she wants a guy who'll come sweep her off her feet but she'll still end up in Starks bed. I can't compete with that. "

"Buck have faith in yourself, you're not a bad lookin guy-" Steve smiled,  
"Not to mention you care for her. I bet if you tell her how you feel, she'll come around. Besides, since you spilled one of Y/n's secrets- I'll spill another, to make it even, ofcourse."

"That's probably not a good idea Steve"

"Oh it's something I'm sure you already knew. When she met you, she liked you first." Bucky looked at Steve, watching him as he spoke.  
"I had asked her to help with - ya know, getting you back on your feet. Shortly after that, she was volunteering left and right to help with you. She's always liked you, Buck. The only one that didn't see it, was you."

\------------------

The following day you cleaned out your Room at the avenger tower, leaving the key with a note attached to it.  
When you were confronted by Natasha and Steve, you told them you just wanted to spend more time in a place that felt more like home and less like work. Tony had sent you A plethora of flowers not to mention tons of voice mails. You couldn't bring yourself to tell Bucky , you were sure he already knew why.

Weeks had passed and you continued avoiding Tony at all costs. 

"So, why are we meeting down town again?" Bucky asked you, sliding into the booth Across from You.

"Well, first off so I can actually see you since I'm not in the tower anymore. " you smiled at him, removing your jacket and grabbing a menu. 

Bucky straightened, looking you over, his tongue darted out wetting his lips. God he had missed you.  
He cleared his throat, willing himself to speak.  
Yeah.. Umm why did-" 

"I thought about what you said so,  
I made a. Big girl decision and did what I thought was best."  
You looked up from your menu, looking around.  
"So, like I was saying, Secondly, this is the first place Steve bought you after you went to live with him, correct?"

"Yes, point for you, doll." Bucky smiled  
sipping his drink. 

You smirked, watching him sip on his drink. He looked from you to your surroundings, making sure there were no visible threats ofcourse. You watched him tuck some long strands of hair behind his ear, meeting your gaze. God how you had missed him. 

"Oh! and thirdly, the most important reason is so Stark can't find-"

"Speak of the devil, I can't believe it" Bucky breathed watching the diner  
door swing, Tony stopping at the entrance. Removing his glasses,he  
glanced over the patrons scattered about the cafe, finally laying eyes on you both. 

Your face went pale. You had tried so hard to stay off his radar. You were not strong enough to face him yet. 

"Oh. shit." Bucky mouthed, staring at Tony as he slid into the both you were seated in. 

"Tony?" You weakly spoke, looking over him. He snaked an arm around you, pulling you in for a hug, kissing your head.  
"So here's where you too crazy kids have been hiding!" Tony removed his glasses, glancing from Bucky to you.  
"You know I've been worried sick babe. You moved and you're not answering your phone- "

"Tony I- I just need some space ..and-" You looked to Bucky for support and what to say, when you noticed him scowling at Tony. You knew Bucky wasn't fond of him but you didn't know what was causing him to look so disgusted. However, Tony didn't seem to mind, hanging on every word you spoke.  
"Space from what? You can have all the space in the world with me this weekend. We'll take the jet out." he breathed caressing your face.

Bucky huffed, hitting the table with his fist grabbing Your attention. "Pathetic Stark. Is Peppers side of the bed even cold yet before you came sniffing around for Y/n?" 

Your mouth gaped in embarrassment, "Bucky!?" You scolded him, your heart thumped loudly in your ears.

"It's alright," Tony spoke putting a hand up to stop your comments at Bucky  
"I knew he'd find out, sooner or later, with you two being so close and all. It's sorta cute in a way. Like the wizard of Oz. Dorothy with her little dog, Toto, lagging behind her everywhere she goes."

Bucky leaned over the table,"Did you just refer to me as a fucking dog, Stark?"

You looked apawled at Tony, "Tony that's not true, how can you even-"

"Oh cut the crap Y/n, anyone can see that he loves you. Following you around like a little love sick puppy. The wounded soldier. It's cute. "

You felt Bucky staring a hole through  
w, sitting back down. You swallowed hard, gripping the table.  
"I think it's best if you leave, Tony. "

He glanced from you to Bucky then back to you, taking a softer tone  
"Let me get this straight you're going to give up all this-" Tony spoke pointing to himself, "for gramps here? Seriously! What did I not give you? I gave you everything! "

"Did you hear her? She asked you to leave." Bucky gritted through  
His teeth, leaning over the table. 

You turned to Tony, nose to nose. "No Tony, you didn't give me everything." He watched you, skeptically as you slowly placed an open palm over his heart.  
"This will always belong to Pepper, it always has. And it always will. How can I compete with that?"

Tony leaned into your touch,  
"Affairs of the heart, love -are not always important-"

You could hear the gears on Buckys metal arm shift and adjust, tightening into a fist.  
You shook your head, keeping eye contact with Tony,  
"They are to me, hence why I left. I needed to take some time. What you have with Pepper is good. I don't want to be the thing that comes between you both, not any more."  
You sighed, removing your hand, sliding it into your lap. 

"Fine, Y/n, have it your way. " Tony spat, sliding away from you, standing up.  
"When you get done finding yourself, you know where to find me." He replaced his sunglasses, straighting his suit jacket, before placing his palms on the table leaning toward Bucky. 

"Oh and by the way Barnes, it's kind of you to swoop in and take care of my left overs, -"

Bucky stood quickly, pushing the table against you, pinning you in the booth.  
"What the hell did you say Stark? "  
He looked Tony over . You desperately tried to reach out for Bucky, to keep him from making a mistake and drawing attention to yourselves. 

Tony leaned the rest of the way in to Bucky, he spoke so softly you couldn't make out even a whisper. 

"You heard me, Frosty. What do you think you're doing? Trying to be that knight in shining armor? It doesn't suit you."  
Tony looked back toward you, Buckys eyes followed, glancing from you to him.  
"She- doesn't suit you. She may be putting this wounded dove act on for you, but I see right past it. She'll be back in my bed in no time, bent over screaming my name. They always come back and you'll be nothin' but a-"

 

It's funny how sound travels. In the point two seconds it takes your mind to comprehend the scene unfolding before you. It took point four seconds before a sound made it from your throat past your lips. Point four seconds was too late to warn Tony of Buckys fist. You watched as time stood still, Bucky grabbing Tony, punching him and throwing him through the glass window by your booth. Tony laid, sprawled out on the pavement, in front of the diner.

Try as you might, you squeezed yourself from the booth, scrambling past the gathering crowd. Bucky loomed over Tony, circling him much like a predator circles it's prey, about to go in for the kill.

Tony sat up, wiping the blood from his lips.  
"Aw so the soldier has a soft spot, for the dirty damsel in destress? I'm touched, really, I am. In all honesty, if you're like this, violent, what makes you think you are the best choice for her?"

"Because... I love her." Bucky breathed, he looked to you, standing amidst the crowd. You were staring back at him,  
mouth hanging open. 

Bucky turned back to face Tony.  
" You said it yourself, that you saw it too. It's just taken me this long to admit it. At first, it was her kindness. I mean how could anyone- but she, she treated me like I was normal. "

Tony rolled his eyes  
"Oh God anything but a stern  
talking to-" 

Buckys foot met Tony's ribs.  
"Like I was sayin', She is the only good thing I have. And you.. You kept her as your play thing!"  
Bucky kicked Tony, again and again.  
You yelled over the crowd.  
"Please Stop! Bucky stop, please!" . You put your hand over your mouth, unsure what to do.

Bucky paused, turning to you, with a defeated look upon his face. Had you chooses Tony over him?

"Fine. FINE!. I'll leave Y/n alone. But-"  
Tony spoke standing, picking up his broken glasses.  
"When the tables turn and oh trust  
Me, they Will. You'll be the one  
on the ground. I know Y/n, she'll come back to me, she can't get enough." Tony turned winking at you. You shook your head looking between the two, standing back a few feet from the pair. 

Bucky reached out quickly, clutching Tony's collar, yanking him dangerously close to him.  
"You're gonna shut the fuck up right now ..and listen to me ...very, and I mean, very ...carefully, because this is taking up every ounce of patience I have. And you know me, I don't have much . "  
Bucky, glanced from you to back to Tony.  
"You're not going to talk about Y/n, ever. Not even speak her name, call or text her, stop by her apartment, send her anymore of those God awful bouquets of flowers, she hates flowers."

"What about missions? Or... if I decide to go shopping and see her, there and she asks my opinion on an a blouse? I can't-"

"You know what?" Bucky spoke, popping his neck,

"What?" Tony asked, placing his hands on his hips, smiling like he'd won a prize. 

\-----------

Tony opened his good eye, sitting up, he hissed feeling pain shoot up his side. Spotting someone hovering over him, he smirked.  
"Aw Cap, late to the party per usual."

Steve squatted down patting Tony on the shoulder, stifling his laughter. He though he should go on and ask, eventhough he already knew the answer,  
"Well.. Stark, who'd you piss off this time?"

\---------------

Your mouth felt dry, attempting to speak, yet nothing was coming to mind.  
"So.. Buck... Did you really mean, what you said back there? I mean. Do you feel about me like that now? Even after well, everything?" You held Buckys hand, leaning on his shoulder as you walked down the street.

Bucky kept an watchful eye out,  
incase Tony needed another reminder to keep his distance.  
" Yeah. I do. "  
He quickly pulled you into an alleyway, pushing you up against the brick wall. 

"Bucky what's-" you started, worried something was wrong.

He captured your mouth in a kiss, pulling your legs up around him.  
I'd rather show you how I feel." He spoke against your lips, 

He rubbed his hands over your hips, pinning you against the wall.  
"Oh goodness then!" You blushed, wrapping your arms around Buck, kissing him hard.  
"Would it be dirty of me to ask what the hell we're doing here then?"  
You laughed, running your hands through his hair. He looked at you. Not just a look as in a passing glance, he really looked at you. He's wanted you for so long and now having you finally, he wanted to be his best, for you. 

"Not at all doll, Not at all. "

\-------------------

Bucky laid you down onto his bed, removing his shirt in one swift motion, tossing it against a wall, hovering over you. 

"So what did you want to show me, again?" You smirked, tucking his hair behind his ear, your hand traveled down, caressing his neck. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. You lifted  
your other hand, ghosting over his smooth chest, running a single finger over a nipple. 

"Are you having fun?" Bucky leaned into your hand, palm spread against his chest.

"If you asking if I'm enjoying the view,  
Why yes. Yes I am." You smirked, lifting an eyebrow at him.  
Bucky laughed. And God, it had been weeks since you had heard it. All squinted blue eyes paired with  
sparkling white teeth. You could feel his chest vibrate from the sound. You would give anything to stay in this moment, forever. 

Bucky leaned closer to you, adopting a serious demeanor, tugging at the hem of your shirt.  
"Care to remove this doll? It's hindering my view." Bucky smirked, mimicking yours from before.  
You sat up on your elbows as he  
helped you remove It. 

You were no virgin nor amateur when it came to sex. So why were there butterflies in your stomach and words lost on your tongue? 

You bit your lip nervously looking over Bucky. 

Bucky smiled.  
"Oh now someone's shy?" He commented, kissing your  
cheek, making a trail of soft wet kisses from your neck down to your skirt.  
Your breath quickened as he pushed up your skirt, gently touching  
your sex, rubbing it soft circles. He wedged a knee between your legs,  
keeping his hand in place. 

"Tell me what you want, Y/n." Bucky whispered in your ear.  
The boy has bearly done anything to you and you are already about to loose it.  
"I just...want you..inside me." You breathed meeting his gaze. He swallowed hard, pressing his lips together. How long he has waited to hear that you wanted him. Him. Not Tony.  
"I'm gonna to take care of you doll, don't worry about that. " he spoke in a shaky breath.  
He swiftly kissed you, all teeth and tongue, while pushing your undiwear to the side, massaging your bud. He moved his soft lips over to one of your nipples, sucking and biting it gently, sticking a finger between your folds.  
Your chest rises a bit, he mouths your breast, and moves up to attack your neck with nips and licks. You  
ran your hand over his arms. He stiffened, pulling his face up, looking  
at you.  
"My arm, is it ok? For you I mean, am I hurting you?" 

You searched his face.  
"What? What are you taking about?  
Your arm is fine, it's perfect." He watched you closely, keeping  
eye contact as you kissed his shoulder dawning a red star, moving down to his elbow, wrist and finally, sucking on a metal finger. 

Buckys voice deepened.  
"Did I happen to say how hot you look right now?" He spoke, laying between your legs. He curled his fingers inside you, kissing you roughly. You  
kept your hands on his back, rubbing and squeezing his skin.

"Fuck Y/n." Bucky breathed, getting off the bed, he removed his pants and boxers, wasting no time, sliding back between your legs. You felt his hardened length on your thigh.  
He pulled his wet fingers from your sex, licking each one, groaning in approval.  
He whispered, lining himself up with  
Your core.  
"You taste so good. I wonder if you feel as good as you taste." Bucky licked his lips as he pushed himself slowly into you. You let out a wimper, quickly realizing Bucky was thicker and longer  
than Tony. Bucky push his full length into you, knocking  
his headboard against the wall. Your back arched at the full feeling, gripping  
Buckys arms. Bucky must have felt it too. His eyes were tightly shut, "You're so tight. You hug my cock so well, doll."

He pulled you on top of him, ripping  
your skirt from your hips, laying  
you back down. He thrusted in and out of you till you were writhing beneath  
him. He held you tightly against him, whispering praises into your neck.  
"Fuck doll you're going to make me come " he spoke leaving bruises against your thighs. 

"Well that is my goal you know," you panted into his ear, pulling his long hair, jerking his neck back, you sucked  
hard.  
"Fuck Y/n. Where have you been all my life?"

\------------------

You awoke to a knock on Buckys door, you rummaged through his things finding an oversized shirt. 

After slipping it over your head, you headed toward the persistent knocking . As you reached for the knob, Steve burst through the door.  
"Oh, OH! Y/n!" Steve yelled,  
instantly turning away, noticing  
your lack of clothing.  
"Well I see you and Bucky finally...yeah. So .. Um...where is he?" 

Bucky rounded the corner of  
his doorway in a panic. Upon entering he let out a sigh of relief finding Steve with you.  
"What the hell Steve? I leave for ten  
Minutes and you're  
bustin' down my door?" Bucky entered, carrying breakfast for the  
two of you.  
Steve nerviously rubbed his hands together,  
"Oh I see you're uh busy. Ill come back later." Steves face flushed watching  
Bucky set down the food he had been carrying and moved to embrace you.  
Steve smiled weakly, reminiscing of Peggy as he exited the room. 

You and Bucky bearly registered Steves goodbyes or notice his absence. You  
both were in your own little world, and that's where you both wanted to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think below!


End file.
